


White Christmas

by paynogirl93



Category: One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynogirl93/pseuds/paynogirl93
Summary: Holiday magic starts today!





	White Christmas

Snow was falling softly on the grey streets of New York. It was a calm day, very dark, while Zayn was chilling in his luxurious flat. He was cooking while his cat was playing around. Christmas night with the friends kept him really busy. Singing and rambling joyful lullabies, he was cooking for his family. He decided to make the classic chicken roasted dinner. His thoughts were going to the mysterious box placed just below the Christmas tree.  
There was no name on it but he recognized his husband signature. 

He put the chicken and the oven to ensure that it will be ready for the night  and went looking at the window. The flakes were shining in the sky. He was suddenly woke up from his thoughts by the phone that rang. It was her mother who couldn't made the travel on time from the UK.

-Sweetheart, I miss you! Trisha said.

-I miss you loads too mom, he replied, I wish you could have come over, as well as the sisters. I wish I could have spent Xmas with the family.

-as long as you are happy son! And we'll have plenty of occasions to come and see you, she reassured him.

-thanks mom, next time, you'll come over I promise. It's not the same without you. Of course, Liam's there for me, but I need to be close to my family as well. Have a merry Xmas mom. I sent you a package that you could open soon! Hope you will like, he sighed, tired and full of sadness.

-everything's going to be alright! Be happy, I love you son, said Trisha.

-Love you too, answered Zayn hunging up the phone to continue to prepare the night where all the friends will come over.

Minutes later, he heard keys clicking against the locked door.

-Hey Babe! I'm home! shouted Liam.

-hey love you brought everything we needed for the dinner? asked Zayn 

-No worries, I got the wine, the gifts and everything. You're overworked and stressed baby, calm down, maybe I should run you a bubblebath? proposed Liam.

-Yeah thanks love; you know it's our fourth anniversary soon, Christmas dinner with friends, the work at university as an art teacher, maybe it's too much to think of, he said.

-don't worry! You'll be alright! I'm proud of you sweetie, Liam said, pecking his nose.

Liam ran in the bathroom and lighted some candles on and poured hot water in the bath with a relaxing scent bomb.   
He wanted it to be perfect for his man.

-It's ready my love! Liam said.  I'll make some cleaning in the meantime waiting for our guests to arrive.

-Thanks, you're the best! I love you with all my heart, answered Zayn.

Two hours later, the doorbell rang. Louis, Harry and Niall were standing at the door, all smiley with loads of boxes.

-Come in! You'll be freezing otherwise, Zayn laughed.

-Thanks for the invite mates, next time the party's going to be in our LA house, it's kinda warmer eheh, told Louis.

-And happy birthday by the way! Liam added. How's life in LA? I miss this place so much but Zaynie prefers being in the cold.

-Oh we try to hide from the paps. But it's kinda difficult, Harry replied. But all that matters is that I'm spending my time with my birthday boy!

-you're so cute! And any projects soon? Niall? Zayn asked.

-nothing much, just writing a couple of tunes! Hopefully people will like, Niall said.

-That's nice! Zayn acquiesced. I'm still busy as an art teacher but I miss the UK so much. Hopefully we can get back there soon! If my lovely husband wants to.

\- Of course yes! Liam responded quickly while hugging him tightly. I miss my mum and dad. My sisters too.

-the chicken is ready love, I don't want it to be burnt, I'll go over. Wanna drink something boys?

-if you have beers that's perfect, said Louis. As long as we celebrate together.

Liam dressed the table while Zayn was checking on the food. When everything was set up, they sat down around, laughing, talking and joking, happiness flowing all across the room.

Zayn felt the happiest ever, though he know something was missing in the deepest of his heart, his precious family. Time flew until midnight. 

-Time for the gifts? asked Harry.

The guys were suddenly interrupted by the doorbell. 

-I'll go check it out, whispered Liam, giving a short kiss on Zayn cheek.

A few seconds later, he reappeared in the living room.

-Look who I found, surprise surprise! smiled Liam

All the boys families, sisters, brothers, parents, came over, flying from the UK and Ireland.

-but... how! I'm... I'm so happy! screamed Zayn, jumping onto Liam's lap.

-Ouch, joked Liam.

Liam smirked and smile, making Zayn's heart melting. He love that man so much, despite the though times he experienced, coming out to his family and being recognized by his colleagues. Still, Liam was always there to support him and vice versa.

-we wanted to make you a little surprise son, said Trisha.

-and Xmas is a family thing no? added Karen.

-it's a beautiful surprise! Happy to see you mom! said Niall, n to Maura.

Zayn was feeling better, surrounded by people he loved. He couldn't be enough thankful for his now four year long husband.

The huge family sat down in the luxurious living room, drinking and rambling about every day life and new projects. It was Christmas after all. They exchanged gifts, everyone was happy. But Zayn was kinda curious about that box. It had some mysterious side and he knew Liam's secretive mind. He bit his lips, unconsciously.

-excited to know what's in it? teased Niall.

-Well, yeah, like I have everything I want, my family, my lovely husband and my friends, what can I asked more. It's the most beautiful White Christmas I had in years, said Zayn.

He was almost in tears, happiness invading his heart, love was the most important thing. In a few minutes, everyone unwrapped their precious gifts and appreciated the love around.

-Thanks mate, Harry said.

-You're welcome! I miss you lads! Seems I don't have time for myself, always busy. I'm so happy I got the sweetest man on earth aside to take care of my dumb soul, sighed Zayn.

-oh I'm thankful to have my little Lou too, he's so amazing, Harry kissed Louis.

-Awww, you're so cute! Anne exclaimed.

-yeah, and thanks everyone for coming. I'm so happy we were able to organise this surprise family gathering. It's great to have you all around. We're here to celebrate love and peace. We all have our differences but friendship is precious... started Liam

-Daddy Direction is still at it, interrupted and laughed Niall.

-Pffft... I'm just careful for my friends eheh, continued Liam.

-he was always like that even when he was younger, said Ruth, rubbing her stomach.

-by the way congrats sister I'm so happy for you, told Liam. I wish Zayn and I can get our family soon too.

Zayn looked at Liam and rolled his eyes. He really wanted kids after all these years, but the stress of taking care of a small frame on his own was taking over his mind.

-Zayn! shouted Trisha. Are you okay?

-yes mom! I'm just over intrigued of that box. I know Liam signed it, but I don't need anything else but his love and I'm living happily with it.

-open it love, you won't be deceived, added Liam, rubbing his husband shoulders.

Zayn took a deep breath, looking at his friends and family, slowly removing the ribbon that held the two-part box together. He opened it carefully, being afraid it was a fragile object in it. 

Looking inside, the dark-eyed man awed in shock.

-Li... What? What do you meant? Zayn cried.

Inside the soft wrapping paper, there was a pink knitted blanket hidden with small feet gear.

-We... we are going to be parents soon darling, I love you with all my heart Zayn and I know we are ready for this. I know how we could give all the love to the smallest human on earth. I contacted the adoption agency located in the city and they got a baby orphan for us, murmured Liam softly.

-congrats! everyone chanted and hugging the couple.

Zayn felt a tear going down his face.

-I couldn't be happier. I love you so much Liam, Zayn said and kissed him passionately seconds later.

-Get a room! laughed Harry. No seriously we are so happy for you two! Maybe Louis will surprise me one day like this, who knows?

-Maybe, Louis smirked.

Emotions and tiredness joining all the gang, they left the flat, leaving the two lovebirds alone, after thanking them for the great party.

-so you want a little girl for us? What should we name it? asked Zayn.

-Maybe Evie or Abby. Let's see. We're going to see her this week, replied Liam.

Zayn nuzzled is nose into Liam's neck. 

-You know I love you! That's cute names and I can't wait to start that little Payne-Malik family. It's going to be wonderful. Let's go to sleep and cuddle, whispered Zayn in Liam's ear.

-I love you too baby, and I'll love that little one as much as you! You are going to be a wonderful father Zaynie, smiled Liam.

They went to bed, all cuddly, thinking of what the future will bring them. Falling into dreams and spooning, they were fast asleep, all smiley and knowing they lived the happiest White Christmas ever and more will happen soon!

THE END


End file.
